Low weight book paper or other low weight paper used for inkjet printing, such as HP PageWide web press printing, which uses aqueous inks can be susceptible to waviness or cockling of the print media after the inkjet produced images are dried. This can be caused by several factors, including high printing speeds and/or non-uniform printing content. As the paper absorbs moisture, it tends to expand. In further detail, this expansion of the paper in areas localized where printing ink has been applied, particularly when not uniform across the paper web, often causes localized paper buckling or waviness after drying. Furthermore, in some situations where a drying or heat cycle is used, such drying may rob the print media itself of moisture while drying the printed image to a different degree or at a different speed. This can freeze this undesirable waviness or cockling into the printed media.